Something Without Evolution
by nicfanz
Summary: After being betrayed by Evolution, Randy realizes he doesn't need them. One shot [completed]


Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of its wrestlers and am not associated with the company in any way. This is purely **fiction** and nothing else.

'_I can't believe they betrayed me'_ Randy thought bitterly. It was almost a week since the incident and he was still angry (and hurt) but mostly angry about what Evolution did to him. He thought they were his friends. But the second he started to gain some success, they backstabbed him.

'_Hunter, it was all his doing. He got them to betray me.'_ He knew it was Hunter who initiated the attack. The talk he gave him before his match with Benoit, it was all fake. He pretended to be happy for his success then waited until he had the chance to make his move. Hunter probably was already planning the attack the night Randy won the World Heavyweight Championship. He should have known that HHH was a jealous person. After all look what he did to Goldberg, Michaels, Benoit...to name a few.

'_But the others shouldn't have gone along with it.' _ Randy thought Batista and Flair knew better, especially Batista. He was like a brother to Randy. They went out together when Flair and Hunter were doing their own thing. He was probably the closest "friend" Randy had in Evolution. But now he knew better. There were no friends in the WWE, not in the business that thrives on blood and power. He can still remember Batista's words as he pummeled Randy to the mat. _"You are nothing without Evolution. Nothing!"_

Randy smiled. Nothing? He was the youngest WWE champion ever at the age of 24. If that was nothing, then he was glad he was nothing. It seemed like one night he had it all. But after he loss them, and now standing alone, he still had it all. He had himself.

[Monday Night Raw]

Hunter's music played and the crowd erupted in boos. Hunter, Flair, and Batista stepped out. Hunter had a smirk on his face and walked down the ramp into the ring. Flair and Batista stood on either side preparing for when Randy came out.

"You know last Sunday at Summerslam, Randy became the youngest WWE champion in history. Then he changed. He started getting cocky. He feels he's better than Evolution. Well let me tell you you're nothing without Evolution! You may have beaten Benoit, but it was pure luck. And on Monday, without our help, you would have been the shortest running champ in WWE history. The beating I-_we_ gave you was a lesson Randy, a lesson that you need to learn. You do not turn your back on Evolution, ever! I-"

"Asshole! Asshole!" The crowd chanted.

HHH smirked.

"Call me what you want. I don't give a damn what you fans think." That resulted in more boos.

"All I care about is my title. So Randy if you come down here and hand me your title and apologize, I'll pretend that you don't exist. You get a free pass from the beatings of Evolution. Consider yourself lucky and that you just won the lottery."

Suddenly Evolution's theme came up and the crowd cheered with excitement. Randy stepped out carrying the World Heavyweight Championship belt over his shoulder. His face bore no emotions. He stepped into the ring and faced the grinning HHH. He picked up a microphone and the crowd was waiting in anticipation for what he was about to say.

"I thought you were my friend," Randy said calmly.

"Friend? I was until you betrayed us," Hunter responded.

"Betrayed _you_?! You turned your back on me!" Randy spat angrily.

"Only because you stole my title away. Actions have consequences Orton. You received yours last week."

"I can't believe you. We were like brothers. I looked up to you."

HHH feigned remorse and care.

"That's nice Randy. That's really nice but I want that belt and I want it _now_," he growled menacingly.

"So you want this belt, huh?" Randy looked at the belt then at Hunter.

"Damn right. Now hand it to me." HHH stuck out his hand expecting Randy to give him the belt.

Randy held it closer towards Hunter's reach and he reached out to grab it. The harder he pulled the harder Randy held on to it, and then HHH realized that he wasn't going to give it up. Suddenly, Randy spat in Hunter's face, causing him to shout in anger. As Hunter inched towards him, Randy slammed the belt in his face and watched him fall down. He saw Batista and Flair coming after him so he quickly slid under the ring and climbed over the wall and up the stairs with security behind him. As he realized he got away it, Randy held up his belt with a satisfactory smirk.

Yes he was alone now. No more protection, no more entourage. But it's a chance for him to prove he can make it on his own. That he is his own man. That he _is_ something without Evolution.

_Well that is my one chap fic. Hope you guys like it. R&R please._


End file.
